Playing around
by Romolus
Summary: Michael and Jeremy is in an established relationship, and is playing around in the bedroom. This is a one-shot


As they sit on the couch, playing Mario kart on the Wii, the vibrator that is plugged up in Jeremy's hole, starts to make his mind foggy. A long moan escapes his mouth and he drops the controller. Michael pauses the game and lays his own controller down on the floor.

"Are you feeling ready baby boy?" He asks as he scooches over and pulls Jeremy unto his lap.

"Y-yeah." Moans Jeremy while Michael gropes his lower parts, making him more aroused.

"Then we'll start." Michael answers, he lifts Jeremy up in bridal style and throws him onto the bed. Jeremy instantly starts pulling off his clothes, and Michael lets him, while taking off his own clothes he looks with awe at his boyfriends flustered form. He smiles lovingly, before joining Jeremy on the bed.

"You're beautiful babe." He says before he starts sucking on Jeremy's neck, resulting in drawing moans from the other. The air between them gets heated and sloppy kisses are getting exchange between them. Jeremy shudders under Michael and temporary throws them out of their rhythm.

"Take it out, t-take it out. I- I want you inside of me." Jeremy whimpers. Michael stops kissing his boyfriends neck and whispers.

"You know the rules baby boy, you have to beg." He pulls on Jeremy's hair and feels lighting go through his body as Jeremy whimpers slightly.

"P- please ta- ahhh take it out. Mike plea- please. I want you." He starts shaking and his moans are mixed with whimpers.

"That's better baby boy, gods you look so beautiful when like this, all sweaty and ready to get my cock inside you." Michael teases and is ecstatic to see Jeremy writher on the bed in response. Slowly he makes his way down on the bed and starts playing with Jeremy's hole, teasing as takes a grip on the vibrator's handle. He starts pulling it out but stops and lets it slide back into Jeremy's ass.

"ahhh. AHhh, fu-fuck!" Jeremy exhales loudly. Michael lets go of the vibrator's handle and works his way up beside Jeremy and forcefully pulls his arms and leans in on him threateningly.

"Did you swear just now, baby? Did you say a bad word?" Michael asks and leans in on Jeremy, so their lips are few millimeters from each other. Jeremy whimpers, and shakes his head violently. "Don't lie to me, your punishment will only be worse if you do. And you don't want that do you my sweet love?"

"No." Jeremy whimpers. "I'm sorry Mike, it won't happen again I- I promise, Plea- please jus- just take it out. I want you, plea-" His pleas are muffled by Michael's hand that are pressing down on his mouth. Confused Jeremy tries to push away Michael's hand but finds out he can't move his arms. He throws a quick glance up and sees that his hands are tied up to the bedpost. Before he can further process the situation, he feels a pull at his lower part, and he starts moaning into Michaels hand.

"This is your punishment baby boy." Michael says and gags Jeremy with a sock and a cloth to hold the gag in place. At this point Jeremy grinding himself up against Michael, panting and moaning. Michael smiles. "You're so good. You're ready now, you deserve something good." He says and kisses Jeremy on his chin, the only response he gets from the other boy, is Jeremy wriggling while making sounds of arousal and pleasure. Michael takes in the view of his boyfriend, with his erected cock and the bedsheets wrinkled around his slender body, such a beautiful sight. From under the bed, Michael pulls out the lube and a condom. Quickly he puts on the condom so he himself is ready to penetrate Jeremy as soon as it is possible as well as safe. With a circular motion, Michael rubs his boyfriends entrance, to him more relaxed so the vibrator would come out more easily. Jeremy's whimpering is getting louder, and Michael shushes him.

"Easy baby boy, relax, you're doing so well." He says and grabs the vibrator's handle in one hand and Jeremy's cock in the other. He starts rubbing the cock, first slowly then faster, and as he feels Jeremy's body spasm he pulls out the vibrator in a fluid motion.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh!" Jeremy's screams of pleasure are muted by the gag. But dang, the sound makes Michael blush and his dick erects. Michael leans in over Jeremy and loosens the gag.

"Are you still up for it?" Michael asks, and strokes the other boy's hair. Jeremy nods.

"Yes, please Michael. I need you inside of me." He pants and moves his head up to kiss Michael on the mouth. Michael kisses back softly and the with power. Jeremy melts into the kiss and they both starts moaning. Then Michael puts on the gag again, with a little struggle from Jeremy.

"I am going to make you feel so good baby boy." He whispers and starts preparing Jeremy's hole. After a while Michael deems it safe to start and he slowly lets his dick be swallowed up by Jeremy's ass. Jeremy bucks his hips, his begging muffled, but Michael gets the gist, and starts thrusting into Jeremy, he starts moaning loudly, the sensation of his dick being pulled and pushed inside of Jeremy's tight ass is overwhelming but pleasant. Jeremy's muted moans and whimpers stopped as his body spasmed violently. Michael leans in on him once again and starts to suck on his neck. Jeremy is trying to say something, but its inaudible and Michael can't make out the words, so he loosens the gag.

"Mi- mike I am, gonna come. I'm gonna come." Jeremy whines. White fluid springs from his cock and unto his stomach. He whines, since Michael is still inside of him.'

"Do you want me to pull out?" Michael asks and caress Jeremy's cheek.

"No, I want you to come inside of me." Jeremy answers. Michael nods and proceeds to thrusting into Jeremy once again.

"Oh my gods, Jere, you are so tight ahhh gods you're so good" he groans over the loud whines from Jeremy. He moans piercingly as he feels the release. He pulls out, loosens the fabric tied around his boyfriend's hands, he then lays down beside his boyfriend, panting. There they lay, breathing heavily for a few moments.

Michael pulls Jeremy into an a embrace so his back is against Michaels chest.

"I love you Miah, you did so well." He mumbles into the back of Jeremy's head.

"I love you too Micah." Jeremy says and turns around, so he can nuzzle into the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder.

 **The End**

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **I never thought I would ever write anything like this, but here we are. Honestly, I hope it will be of entertainment to some.**_


End file.
